ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skylor (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Skylor. Family Chen Master Chen is Skylor's father. She was very loyal to him willing to infiltrate the Tournament of Elements to absorb the elemental powers of the contestants and inform him of the ninja's plot against him. Chen seemed to care for Skylor as he congratulated her on the success of her mission and allowed Kai to be at his side at her request when seeing that she liked him. However, Skylor slowly turned against him when he did nothing to stop Garmadon from attacking her and slowly realized that she was merely a pawn for him to use after he took her power to turn himself into an Anacondrai. She sided with Kai and kicked the staff of elements out of his hands as he reacted in anger at her betrayal and had his followers capture her as punishment. When Clouse realized Skylor's power could still fulfill their plan, Chen had his followers free her and attempted to sweet talk her but Skylor was aware this was a trick and was angered that Chen was willing to put her life in danger just to obtain power. She then called him pitiful for caring about ambition than his own child, and escaped him his grasp but was later captured by him. Love Interest Kai The two first met on the ferry that transported them to Chen's Island. While there, Kai defended her from Karlof. He developed in a romantic interest in her, but was shocked to learn she uses his element, thinking they may be related but soon discovered that her power copied from others which brought back his feelings for her. During the Tournament, Kai grows to trust Skylor especially when she shows information regarding Cole and Zane. He is heartbroken to learn that she is Chen's daughter and was secretly working with her father to undermine his friends. His feelings for her seem to be reciprocated, as Skylor couldn't look him in the eye when Chen captured him. She also seemed touched when he mentioned that he fell for her. Skylor soon turned against her father and was captured as a result but Kai went off to rescue her from Chen. Kai's feelings were so great that he accepted her new Anacondrai form which allowed him to unlock his Elemental Fire Dragon. When she was sad about people running from her new appearance, he cheered her up by mentioning she has changed by joining his friends. The two fought together to face Chen and his army emerging victorious from the conflict. After the battle, Kai offers her a spot on the team but she declines to take over her father's noodle business. She tries to kiss him on the cheek but Dareth interrupts them but she promises to keep in touch. In Season 7, he goes to her for advice and she relates to his situation and tells him their parents leave behind legacies but they are who they choose to be. In Season 9, their relationship is expected to develop. Friends Ninja (Team) While she was initially an enemy to the ninja due to her loyalty to her father at the time. When she betrayed Chen, the ninja saw Skylor as a friend when they saw that she meant a lot to Kai and because she turned against her father. She also joined Jay's replacement team in Skybound, and will join Lloyd and Nya's resistance team. Category:Character Relationship Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018